


Too Far

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Broken Bones, Explicit Language, Gen, Light Angst, OOC behaviour, One Shot, Out of Character, Pranks and Practical Jokes, T is Because Someone Swears, analogical if you squint - Freeform, hurt!virgil, protective!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: Prompt:  PranksThe prank war gets taken a step too far, and things get out of hand.Happy October 5th!





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> JUST PAST TWO AM HERE INTHE STATES, HAPPY OCTOBER FIFTH EVERYONE THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT YOU'VE GIVEN THIS SERIES I LOVE YOU ALL I CAN NEVER THANK YOU ENOUGH!!! <3 <3 <3 :)  
> All I can say for the Spanish is, I needed to practice, and I got bored. All translations are EXTREMELY rough, I'm going to talk to my Spanish II teacher in approximately 10 hours 17 minutes (that would be around 11:30 here in WA state for those of you with time zone differences) and see if she can help me get better translations as needed.  
> That being said, read, review, and I hope you enjoy  
> Toodles!  
> ~Liz

The startled scream echoed off the walls, but none of the sides even moved. They were all used to constant yelling by now. Roman had played a prank on Virgil a few weeks ago, placing a large fake spider in his bed right before the anxious side had gone in to take a nap.

He had gotten revenge just a few hours later, putting pumpkin entrails all over Roman's desk, taking special care to make sure some of the goey strands were mixed into the fanciful side's makeup kit.

Ever since then, it had been a near constant battle between Virgil, Roman, and eventually Logan after a prank backfired and caught Logan instead of Virgil. Patton had claimed immediately that he was neutral ground, uninvolved and helping neither one side nor another.

They thought nothing of the yell...at first. A few minutes later, Virgil screamed again, and this time, he sounded like he was in pain. Seconds later, Roman sprinted downstairs, panicking and out of breath, gesturing frantically at Patton.

Patton, who knew Roman wouldn't try to prank him by pretending anyone was hurt, immediately hurried upstairs. Logan waited by the couch, frozen, until I heard Patton frantically calling for him from the landing.

He took the stairs two at a time, concern for Virgil giving him an adrenaline rush that buzzed through his veins, momentairily swamping his terror. He reached the top in just a few seconds, freezing at the sight that greeted him. "Shit...." he breathed, stating at Virgil's arm, bent underneath him at an awkward, unnatural angle.

"THOMAS!" Roman yelled, voice cracking with the force of his shout. The man appeared almost instantly, confused and disoriented.

"Roman, I know you  _really_ like sharing your ideas with me, but can this wait? I kind of wanted to get some-what the crap?" Thomas broke off mid sentence, noticing Virgil for the first time.

The anxious side was unconscious, deathly pale and just barely breathing, limp and motionless on the carpet.

Thomas crept forward, breathing swallowing and heart racing. "Is he...he's...oh my god....oh my gOD. Oh fuck."

"Thomas, stop spiraling. Virgil needs you to stay calm, okay? Please, for his sake, try to breathe, alright?" Patton asked, placing a comforting hand on his Host's shoulder. Thomas grabbed his hand and held on tight, refusing to let go.

Logan, who had been checking Virgil's pulse, stood, gently gathering the youngest side in his arms. "It appears to be a minor fracture, and a possible concussion. I can't confirm the severity of either yet, but he's currently stable, which is good," he stated matter-of-factly.

"This is all my fault," Roman whispered, eyes fixed on Logan as he retreated into his room, Virgil gently held in his arms. Patton was frozen, staring at the discoloured patch on the carpet where Virgil's blood had stained the fabric.

Roman crept over to him, lightly resting a hand on his shoulder. "Padre?" He asked. Patton looked up, blinking back tears.

"¿Sí, mi amigo?" he asked, startling Roman.

"I thought you didn't...you know what, nevermind. I..." he sighed heavily.

"¿Qué?" Patton asked.

"Lo siento para esta. Nunca quise lastimarlo." Roman's voice broke, and he fell to his knees on the carpet, sobbing violently.

"Roman. It wasn't your fault. Okay? Don't you were apologize, you understand me?" Patton said, suddenly fierce.

Roman closed his eyes. "I wish I could believe you, Patton."

**Author's Note:**

> (CRAPPY) SPANISH TRANSLATIONS  
> Padre  
> \---dad
> 
> ¿Sí, mi amigo?  
> \---Yes, my friend?
> 
> ¿Qué?  
> \---What?
> 
> Lo siento para esta. Nunca quise lastimarlo.  
> \---I'm sorry for this. I never meant to hurt him.
> 
>  
> 
> There will be other chapters, I'm planning on continuing several of these Halloween Prompt Challenge one shotsas multi chapters, as soon as Halloween is over and I can breathe again through all the writing I have planned.
> 
> Also, anyone else planning on being a Side for Halloween? If you want, email me, I'm always interested in new ideas for my cosplaying. I'm Virgil this year. I was planning on being Logan, but I'm running out of ideas and mom said I could go to the mall, so I'm mosy likely going to be dragging her to Hot Topic with my friend so we can look for some appropriate Virgil-ish things.
> 
> Makeup, boots, a jacket. I'm pre-Accepting Anxiety Fem!Virgil, so I'll need to find some lipstick as well. I know you guys don't actually care about my cosplay obsession, but I'm sorry, I need somewhere to rant about thia, so I'm taking full advantage of this author's note.
> 
> Anyways, I should wrap this up and get to bed. I love you guys!  
> That being said, thanks for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoyed.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Willow
> 
> black.wolf.fire0370@gmail.com


End file.
